lord_of_the_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doppelganger
How well do you know yourself? You are about to find out! - Sickly Spry Guild Wars Campaign Enemy Mine Campaign 2013-07-24 through 2013-07-27 Mirror Mirror Campaign 2013-07-28 through 2013-07-31 Story There is an item filled with ancient evil, called the Mirror of Fate. its magic entices even the strong willed to gaze into its murky depths. Those who do, feel immense pleasure even as half of their soul is drained. That portion of soul turns into an evil double of the gazer and is loosened upon the world to wreak havoc. Drazeros' most powerful Warriors have fallen under the spell of the mirror and their doppelgangers have been released. Now, the battle for the souls these brave heroes has begun. Which side will prevail? Enemy Mine Use the mysterious Soul Bottle to enlord Warriors to their doppelganger form. Soul Bottle '''- Enlords Crazed Carnell, Blood-Thirsty Thorin, Grisly Gore, Sickly Spry, Heathen Hale, or Loathsome Lynne to their Doppelganger Form (8-Star). Campaign ''The Mirror of Fate will claim your soul, and I shall be set free! ''- Sickly Spry Individual points calculated in battles between 2013-07-24 through 2013-07-27. Get points individually for the Top Rewards! Individual Rank Rewards Guild Rank Rewards Victory Rewards NOTE: "Wins" refer to Guild Battle Wins, not individual Wins. The Guild with the most Guild Points at the end of the Guild Battle Wins. '''Win Battles and Get Experience Books! Experience (+10) - The more Battles you win, the more Exp. Books you get! Ex: 1 Win= 1 Exp (+10) book, 2 Wins= 2 Exp (+10) books, 3 Wins = 3 Exp. (+10) Books... etc... Win 8 battles for... Mysterious Map- Use it to enter the Bonus Dungeon. Win 4 or 12 times to get Potions! Energy Potion (100%), Stamina Potion (+5) Elixir, Health Potion (100%) Win all 16 Battles to get a Gold Box Key Gold Box Key Warriors 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warriors Items *'Gilded Dragon Harness '- Def +3,500, Dur. Million *'Soul Bottle '- Enlords Crazed Carnell, Blood-Thirsty Thorin, Grisly Gore, Sickly Spry, Heathen Hale, or Loathsome Lynne to their Doppelganger Form (8-Star) *'Mirror of Fate '- Def +3,000, Dur. Million *Cursed Mirror - Def. +1,500, Dur. Intense *Experience Books (+10, +30, +50, +100) *Stamina (+5) *Energy Potion (100%) *Health Potion (50%, 100%) Additional Information *The Warriors listed above can be Enlorded whether or not they have been Evolved. *All Rewards will be distributed by July 31 (Wed) *ET. Return to Top Mirror Mirror We must overtake the Humans and take our place in this world! - Blood-Thirsty Thorin Campaign The more you kill, the better your Rewards will be! ''- Sickly Spry Guild points calculated in battles between 2013-07-28 through 2013-07-31. Cooperate with your Guild to get the Total points below! '--50,000,000'''-- *Soul Bottle x1 *Defiled Archer *Bloody Anakh- Atk. +4,000, Dur. Million *Gold Box Key x3 *Elixir x3 --'30,000,000'-- *Defiled Archer - Transformation Potion *Bloody Anakh- Atk. +4,000, Dur. Million *Gold Box Key x3 *Elixir x3 --'10,000,000'-- *Bloody Anakh- Atk. +4,000, Dur. Million *Gold Box Key x3 *Elixir x3 --'5,000,000'-- *Gold Box Key x3 *Elixir x3 --'1,000,000'-- *Elixir x3 Attention *The Guild Point totals above, are calculated based on the Guild Points collected by the Player's entire Guild. *Rewards distribution is based on data collected during the three days after the end of an Event. Please be careful, as changing Guilds during this time, may result in incorrect Reward distribution, and we will be unable to provide compensation. *The Campaign Rewards will be distributed by August 5 (Mon) *ET. Individual Rewards Guild Rewards Victory Rewards NOTE: "Wins" refer to Guild Battle Wins, not individual Wins. The Guild with the most Guild Points at the end of the Guild Battle Wins. Win Battles and Get Experience Books! Experience (+10) - The more Battles you win, the more Exp. Books you get! Ex: 1 Win= 1 Exp (+10) book, 2 Wins= 2 Exp (+10) books, 3 Wins = 3 Exp. (+10) Books... etc... Win 8 battles for... 2nd Mysterious Map- Use it to enter the Bonus Dungeon. Win 4 or 12 times to get Potions! Energy Potion (100%), Stamina Potion (+5) Elixir, Health Potion (100%) Win all 16 Battles to get a Gold Box Key Gold Box Key Warriors 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warriors *The warriors listed below can be Enlorded whether or not they have been Evolved. Items *'Gore's Club '- Atk. +3,500 Dur. Million *'Spiked Club '- Atk. 1500, Dur Intense *'Soul Bottle '- Enlords Crazed Carnell, Blood-Thirsty Thorin, Grisly Gore, Sickly Spry, Heathen Hale, or Loathsome Lynne to their Doppelganger Form (8-Star) Additional Information *Rewards for the Mirror Mirror half of the Guild war will be distributed by August 5th (Mon) *ET Return to Top Berserker Warriors Transformation Potions Corrupted Knight Reward for Individuals ranked 1-10 in Enemy Mine ''half of the Guild War. (2013-07-24 through 2013-07-27) *Transform into Doppelganger Carnell *Recover Energy and Health 10% faster *Recover Stamina 15% faster *Raises Human Warriors' Attack 10% '''Devilish Dwarf' Reward for Guilds ranked 1-3 in the Enemy Mine ''half of the Guild War (2013-07-24 through 2013-07-27) *Transform into Doppelganger Thorin *Recover Stamina and Health 10% faster *Get 10% more coins *Raises Dwarf Warrior's Defense 10% '''Ghoulish Assassin' Reward for Individuals who earn at least 3,000,000 Guild Points during the Enemy Mine ''half of the Guild War. (2013-07-24 through 2013-07-27) *Transform into Doppelganger Hale *Raises Elf Warrior's Atk 10% and Def 5% *Recover Stamina 15% faster *Recover Health 10% faster *Gain 10% more EXP '''Defiled Archer' Reward for Guilds who earn at least 30,000,000 Points total during the Mirror Mirror ''half of the Guild War. (2013-07-28 through 2013-07-31) *Transform into Doppelganger Lynne *Raises Human Warrior Atk 5% and Def % *Recover Energy 10% faster *Fairies return 15% faster *Gain 10% more EXP '''Infected Elf' Reward for Guilds ranked 1-3 in the Mirror Mirror ''half of the Guild War. (2013-07-28 through 2013-07-31) *Transform into Doppelganger Spry *Recover Energy and Health 10% faster *Fairies return 10% faster *Raises Elf Warrior Def 10% '''Haunted Ogre' Reward for Individuals ranked 1-10 in the Mirror Mirror ''half of the Guild War. (2013-07-28 through 2013-07-31) *Transform into Doppelganger Gore *Recover Energy, Stamina and Health 10% faster *Raises Giant Warriors' Atk 10% and Def 5% '''Evil Reflection' *Transform into The Doppelganger only once *Raises Demon Warrior's Atk. 5% *Recover Stamina 10% faster *Recover Health 5% faster Return to Top Category:July 2013 Events Category:Guild War